


Sanctuary

by Juniiper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Kkuma - Freeform, M/M, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Show and tell, Sports Day, Tattoos, doctor Jeonghan, tattoo artist Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniiper/pseuds/Juniiper
Summary: This was an odd request for a birthday gift.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 62
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

Birthdays weren’t meant to be celebrated alone. Especially not a birthday for a three year old as social as Hansol. 

But here they were, grilling meat on the roof of their house with an imperfect homemade cake. It wasn’t ideal but there was no way Jeonghan and Seungcheol could let this day pass without any celebration. Hansol was a perfect little boy and he deserved this much at least. Of course he wasn’t able to call any of his friends from daycare or his uncles but he had his parents and his sister and he seemed to be content with that. For which Seungcheol was grateful. 

With their country currently on lockdown, this was the best they could do to make it some sort of occasion. Hansol has all his uncles on video call to help him blow out the candles and Jaehwa seemed rather excited by the candles as well. They doubted that she even understood anything that was happening, she wasn’t even a year old yet. 

However this could be considered a win, especially considering how Hansol had chattered excitedly the whole time, ate his meat with a big smile on his face and then pressed the biggest kiss on each of his parent’s cheeks. 

He found happiness in simple things, much like Jeonghan and Seungcheol felt truly blessed in that moment. Big parties were great but this, being with his family like this on an important day was something else entirely. It was private and personal, just how he preferred it. 

“Thank you for my birthday party.” Hansol sat in Jeonghan’s lap, leaning back against his chest tiredly. His mouth opened wide when he yawned, eyes scrunching up. It was adorable but it seemed the baby girl wrapped in a blanket on Seungcheol’s lap found it rather funny. She broke out into a fit of giggles, eyes scrunching up in a way similar to Hansol. Her chubby cheeks were red from the cold air and she looked entirely too cute. Seungcheol didn’t hold back from squishing her cheeks and pressing kiss after kiss to them. 

“Hey, stop squishing my baby!” Jeonghan called out, smacking Seungcheol on the back of his head. It hurt but both the kids found it amusing so Seungcheol exaggerated his reaction even more. 

Seungcheol stuck his tongue at Jeonghan in return, sitting up straighter to reach over to his husband.

“Fine, I’ll just squish  _ my _ baby.” He squished jeonghan’s cheeks together with his free hand and the children laughed even more. Jeonghan didn’t look too impressed but there was no way he could blame the redness of his cheeks on the wind.

“That wasn’t impressive.” 

“Hansol thinks it was.” 

The toddler nodded eagerly and cupped his own cheeks as well, copying his parents. 

“Okay but on to things that are important. Sollie, is there anything daddy and appa can get you for your birthday?” Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol’s hands away and shifted Hansol in his lap to look at his face. 

It was true that they both felt guilty because of how things had turned out and they were willing to get Hansol the most extravagant gift to make up for it. 

“Mmm.” The three year old took his time to think, tilting his head to the side cutely as he tapped his head to come up with something. Seungcheol clutched his chest behind him, not being able to handle how cute his son was. Jeonghan wasn’t any different, the fondness in his gaze and the smile on his lips was proof enough. 

“I want to draw dinosaurs with daddy!”

That was… unexpected. 

Seungcheol was waiting for something unreasonable, like an exotic animal or a rollercoaster but this, this was nothing. This was something they did almost everyday anyway. 

Jeonghan looked surprised as well and after exchanging a quick look with Seungcheol he turned to Hansol.

“Are you sure that’s all you want, baby?” 

“Yup! And I want a tattoo like daddy!”

Oh, there it was. The unreasonable request. 

Seungcheol’s arms were covered in tattoos, parts of his legs and chest too and Hansol had always been so intrigued by them. Even as a baby, he would be entertained by the vibrant colours and designs. 

So the fact that he wanted one as well wasn’t surprising but they had to let him down because there was no way a baby could get a tattoo. 

“Oh , sweetie I think you’ll have to wait for a few more birthdays before daddy can give you one of those.” Seungcheol left these conversations to jeonghan. He was better at getting through to them. Jeonghan could surely reason with them. He even tried to talk Jaehwa into eating, Seungcheol wasn’t sure how that worked since the baby could barely understand them. 

Hansol’s lip wobbled a little as the disappointment set in but Seungcheol stepped in before he could shed even a single tear.

“But! What if we give Appa a tattoo that Hansol makes?” Jeonghan glared at him but Seungcheol couldn’t see past his child near to tears. 

Jeonghan liked tattoos, he had one of a rose on his neck, one that Seungcheol had given him on the night of their marriage. It held meaning and Jeonghan loved it for that reason even if it wasn’t considered professional in his workplace. However he was the boss and there wasn’t much people could say to him. 

Hansol immediately perked up at that idea, eyes drying up in an instant. He turned to Jeonghan with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Can we do that, Appa? Please! Please! Please!” Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol once more before he smiled back at the child.

“Of course we can! But a small one please!” 

“Can Jae do one too?” 

There really was no saying no to them. 

* * *

It had been about three months since Seungcheol had to close up the tattoo parlor. It wasn't the best thing to happen, if he was being honest. This shop was his everything, his only means of income and the place where he could do what he loved. 

However with the lockdown, he would have no customers and it was upsetting but they shut down for a while. Jeonghan had seen the drop in his mood then, knowing well how his husband was feeling and he did everything in his power to help. 

Being a doctor, Jeonghan had a clinic of his own but with the lockdown that was closed as well. However he was still able to take patients by video call and they were lucky that he still had his income. It was enough for them to live comfortably but Jeonghan was well aware that Seungcheol wasn’t comfortable with this. 

He saw the other man mope around for a few days and then promptly try to find another job. It hadn’t worked out very well though and Seungcheol was forced to take up work in his father’s office. It was a nine to five job that he got thanks to his business degree but Seungcheol would rather do anything else than manage budgets. There wasn’t much of a choice though and he powered on. 

After that Jeonghan noticed him making frequent donations to anyone in need of help, saw him supporting small businesses in any way that he could and he felt proud to have a husband like him. 

And after three long months Seungcheol finally stepped into his studio again, eyes lighting up at just the sight of it. 

“Man, I wish you were this happy to see me as well.” Jeonghan teased as he walked in behind Seungcheol, Jaehwa held close to his chest and Hansol jumping in excitement beside him. 

“I’m always happy to see you though, Hannie. In more ways than one.” He had a smirk on his face and a suggestive glance downwards had Jeonghan rolling his eyes at him and his immaturity. 

“Sollie, go tell daddy what dinosaurs to draw.” Jeonghan went to the side to sit on the couch he had Seungcheol put in especially for him. He used to come here so often and so he deserved his much at least. It was far more comfortable and better to look at the old leather one Seungcheol had previously anyway

Hansol jumped in his place next to Seungcheol as he watched his father set up. Jeonghan kept his gaze on them as he opened up a blanket on the floor for Jaehwa to play on. 

“Daddy, draw an Ankylosaurus!” Hansol said when he finally sat next to Seungcheol on his desk, a drawing tablet in front of them. Seungcheol looked good like this. He looked confident, in his element and Jeonghan was relieved to see him like this again. 

“I don’t know what that is though.”

“It’s like a turdle! And it has a long tail! With like a circle at the end.”

“That’s very helpful, bud! But I’m just gonna look it up really quick so we can get it right!” Seungcheol told him patiently and quickly looked up the dinosaur on the computer next to him. 

“You want to draw this one first?” 

“Yup!” 

Jaehwa let out a loud scream and Jeonghan promptly turned his attention back to her. She didn’t really need anything but she liked having the attention. She really was jeonghan’s daughter. 

The next hour was spent like that. With Hansol naming and explaining dinosaur after dinosaur and Seungcheol after a few moments of confusion replicating them as best as he could. 

“Draw a T-Rex!”

“Draw a raptor!”

“Draw a stegosaurus!” 

“Daddy his tail isn’t supposed to be that long!” 

“That looks like a squirrel, not a dinosaur.” 

“An apatosaurus eats plants! It doesn’t need sharp teeth!”

The three year old knew far too much about these prehistoric creatures and Seungcheol looked completely exhausted by the end of the hour. However he looked content, happy. 

“Leave it to your three year old to humble you. I used to think I was good at art.” 

Jeonghan laughed at how exasperated his husband looked. In the hour that they drew dinosaurs, Jeonghan had managed to feed Jaehwa and put her down for a nap. 

“Daddy, let’s do it on appa now!” Hansol waved a paper around in the air containing the drawing of a cartoon dinosaur that they had decided to tattoo on jeonghan. 

Jeonghan had to admit that he had come around to the idea of it. A tattoo designed by his son was meaningful and he wouldn’t mind having it on him forever. 

“Right, come here Appa.” Seungcheol sat Hansol down in his lap and pushed away from his desk to come up next to the chair that Jeonghan was to be sat in. Hansol giggled loudly and Jeonghan worried about the loud sound for a second, not wanting their baby girl to wake up before it was her time to. However Hansol’s giggles were the best sound in the world and he couldn’t do anything to stop him. 

“Right then, Appa where do you want it?” Seungcheol was wearing his glasses now the machine held in his hands as he looked up at him with a smile. God, Jeonghan had gotten really lucky with him. 

Jeonghan had thought about this already, deciding to put it on the side of his wrist, below his thumb. Seungcheol gave him another smile and shifted Hansol on to his lap so he could begin working. 

Getting a tattoo wasn’t always the easiest thing and Jeonghan could feel himself heating up a little each time the needle came into contact. It had been far too long since he had experienced this. 

“Appa, are you okay?” Hansol’s worried voice came and Jeonghan gave him a small smile, feeling his heartbeat fasten at the sight of his worried boy. 

“Yes, baby, appa is fine.” 

“Does it hurt?” Hansol asked, gripping a finger of jeonghan’s free hand.it was meant to be a comforting gesture but Jeonghan could tell this was for Hansol as much as it was for him. 

“A little. But it doesn’t hurt when Sollie holds my hand.” Jeonghan gave him a kiss on the cheek and Hansol finally smiled again, gripping the finger even harder. Seungcheol looked up to shoot them a smile as well, commenting on how he was almost done. 

It came as a relief to both him and Hansol, if the breath of relief they let out was any indication. 

“And there we go!” Seungcheol quickly wiped over the new tattoo and allowed Jeonghan to pull his hand back. They still needed to wrap it up but he figured Hansol would like to see it first. 

The tattoo on its own wasn’t much, just a lineart of a cartoon dinosaur with a little ‘h’ on his tail but it was something that represented Hansol, something his son had chosen for him so it meant the world to him. 

“Do you like it appa?” Hansol asked quietly, trying to see whether his plan was a success. 

“I love it, Sollie. I really do.” Jeonghan pressed another few kisses to Hansol’s cheeks and then a few on Seungcheol’s when he had grumbled about doing all the labour.

“But what about one from Jae?” Hansol cried when he heard the sound of his sister’s cries. 

“I think we can hold that off till her birthday.” Jeonghan rushed to say. One tattoo was enough for a day. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol has to bring something he treasures to Show and tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a year after the last chapter

“On Monday we’re going to be having another show and tell! You’re allowed to bring something or someone that you treasure and you can tell the class all about them.” 

Something he treasured? Hansol wasn't sure what that was. He’d already brought in his dinosaur collection. There were lots of them. His daddy had to carry them in in a big big box and he almost dropped them in the playground by accident. Thankfully nothing fell out and all the ants were safe from his dinosaurs. He wasn’t really sure if dinosaurs ate ants but he was glad they didn’t risk it. 

Dinosaurs were his favourite. His treasure, so now that he had already shown them off what else could he bring? He could take his trains but those weren’t treasure, they were kinda lame if he was being honest but his appa really liked them so he could never tell his parents that. 

Ugh, kindergarten was so hard!

“I’m gonna bring my kazeeoke machine!” Seungkwan shouted as soon as they were out of their classroom. They were in a line, following the teacher out to the playground where their parents would be waiting. Hansol was standing in his usual place, in front of Seungkwan. 

There was a new kid in front of him and he turned around as soon as seungkwan had stopped talking. 

“It’s karaoke.” Oh. So he was one of those kids. 

“That’s what I said!

“No, you said kazeeoke”

Seungkwan looked offended, his cheeks puffed up as he pouted as much as he could and Hansol couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. His best friend was so cute when he was angry, much like his uncle Jìhoon. His daddy did always say children looked like their parents. 

The boy in front of them seemed to be pleased with Hansol’s reaction, he smiled at him and Hansol returned it just as well. It was always good to make a new friend! 

And from the time it took to walk from their class to the playground, they had already become friends. The other boy had introduced himself as Mark and he knew a lot about dinosaurs as well! Hansol was definitely glad to have met him. Seungkwan continued to sulk behind him but Hansol knew he would come around, he always did. 

“I have a sandbox at home too! That’s where I look for the fossils!” 

“You have dinosaur bones in your sandbox?!” Hansol was so taken aback by this new information that he failed to notice his father waving at him from across. It took seungkwan patting his back to bring him back. 

“Your daddy has been calling you for forever.” The other boy rolled his eyes but Hansol didn’t have time to reply to him, he was too busy waving to his father. 

“That’s your dad?” Mark spoke from beside him and Hansol didn’t think the way he said it was really nice. He sounded mean. 

“Yeah, why?” Seungkwan stepped in between them, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“He looks scary.” 

Scary? His father? 

Seungcheol was the furthest thing from scary, Jeonghan appa said he was like a puppy and he was right. How could someone think he was scary?

“How so?” He leaned to the side to stick his head out from beside Seungkwan, who was still glaring at Mark. 

“I don’t know. He has tattoos and peerkings and he’s kinda big and scary.” 

Hansol didn’t get it. What was the big deal about tattoos? They were cool! He loved his dad’s tattoos! And they were piercings, not peerkings and they were cool too! His dad had so many cool earrings and he could change them whenever he wanted! He could be honest, however, and admit that the one on Seungcheol’s lips wasn’t his favourite. But only he could say that!

However he didn’t get to say anything after that because Seungcheol was walking over and Mark had rushed over to his own mother. 

“I don’t like him!” Seungkwan announced once he had left, huffing as he turned back. 

And Hansol had to agree.

* * *

If Seungcheol was being honest, putting Jaehwa down for a nap was the hardest task he did each day. The little girl was a carbon copy of Jeonghan, looks and habit wise, but of course the one thing she didn’t inherit was his laziness. 

She was far too hyperactive for a one year old and after chasing her around for what seemed like a century, he collapsed onto one of the play mats put down for her. Jaehwa didn’t seem like she was giving up any time soon and he deserved a break. 

Seriously, she was one and half years old, kids were only learning to walk at that point but she already had Seungcheol chasing her around. 

However after another five minutes she plopped down onto his chest, long hair going everywhere and her giggles filling up the room. The force of it could have hurt him but she was tiny and he barely felt her weight. 

“Tired yourself out, Princess?” He ruffled her hair, smiling at the way she curled up into him. So cute.

Just when he thought he was making some progress with nap time, there were loud footsteps coming down the stairs and obviously Jaehwa had to see what it was. A moment later Seungcheol was presented with a disturbed looking Hansol. 

“Hey bud! Everything okay?” Seungcheol questioned once Hansol sat himself next to them on the mat. Jaehwa made her contribution to the conversation by letting out a shriek. Seungcheol didn’t know what she meant but he supposed she wanted to be included. 

“Daddy, why do you have so many tattoos?” 

Okay, this was an odd question. Quite random too but Seungcheol chose not to pry, if Hansol was asking there must have been a reason. 

He sat up then, taking Jaehwa with him, wanting to face Hansol as he explained to him why he liked his tattoos. 

“I suppose I just like them. I like the way they look, it’s kinda cool isn’t it?” He pulled his sleeves up even further, rolling them over his shoulder to expose his whole arm. Hansol nodded in agreement and only then did he speak again.

“Plus most of these mean something. I got this the day you were born and this when Jaehwa was.” He splayed out his fingers to show the Roman numerals on each one with Hansol’s birthdate and then he showed the inside of his wrist where Jaehwa’s birth date was tattooed. They were just numbers but they meant so much to him, they marked significant days in his life. 

“And appa gave me this one when we got married.” Next he pointed to his ring finger, where, under his ring, the date of their wedding was tattooed much like a ring. They had thought to do each other's names but that had seemed a little risky, a little too cheesy even, which is the date was perfect. 

Hansol looked amazed by them and Seungcheol took that as a sign to continue. 

Other than that there was the Rabbit, poking its head out the middle of tall grass. Something he had gotten when he first started his anxiety medication, something to channel all the negative energy, to remind him that sometimes it was okay to need to protect yourself. Then there was the bird in an open cage, a constant reminder that he wasn’t restrained. His legs were covered in little doodles all over from when he would practice on himself in a desperate attempt to get better. 

Most of his tattoos had meanings but they were things that Hansol wouldn’t understand at his age so he chose something simpler to talk about. 

He chose the butterfly on his bicep next. 

“This one is the first tattoo I got. I was so excited to get one but I didn’t know what I wanted so I just picked a butterfly cause they’re pretty.” It was simple enough. First tattoos are always precious, no matter how simple or ugly. Seungcheol cherished this one for that reason. 

“Do they make you happy, daddy?” Hansol asked with curious eyes. Seungcheol wondered why he seemed so serious. 

“Yeah, baby. They make me happy.” 

“They make me happy too.” Hansol nodded once more. 

“Birdie!” Jaehwa cried out after letting out the biggest gasp. These kids were seriously so cute!

* * *

Sunday morning Hansol had woken up with a great idea in mind and he abandoned everything to hurry down to the kitchen where he knew his parents would be. 

Usually he had to brush his teeth and wash up before he came down but he was on a mission right now. That could wait. 

“Her hair is getting pretty long, huh? Should I cut it?” He could hear them talking as soon as he had stepped down and he paused immediately. They couldn’t possibly be talking about cutting Jaehwa’s hair right? It was so long and pretty! They couldn’t do that!

“No way! Her hair is beautiful! I don’t want your hands anywhere near it!” Jeonghan appa spoke this time and Hansol let out a sigh of relief. His appa was smart. 

But there wasn’t any time to get distracted. Once he was sure there would be no cutting of hair he marched into the kitchen. 

“Daddy! Can I take you to school for show and tell?” Straight to the point. He needed an answer and he needed it now. He had a speech to write after all. Well, he couldn’t really write yet but he had to think of it! That took time!

“Huh?” Seungcheol looked surprised to say the least but then he broke out into the biggest smile and Hansol could really see why his Appa thought he looked like a puppy. 

“Of course I will buddy! That would be so great?” 

Part one complete!

* * *

Jeonghan wasn’t one to get jealous. He really wasn’t but he needed to understand on what basis Seungcheol was chosen for show and tell. He was happy for him, yes but he also needed to know what he needed to do to be taken as well. 

It was for this reason that he accompanied a very nervous Seungcheol to Hansol’s school. He wouldn’t really do anything but he could stand at the back with Jaehwa and watch Seungcheol be scrutinised by a bunch of toddlers. 

“Do I look okay?” Seungcheol asked him for what was the tenth time today. Hansol had picked out his outfit, a black half sleeve shirt with some skinny jeans. It was far too simple but the kid had insisted that this was what needed to be worn and so Seungcheol had listened. Jeonghan had watched him fret all morning, fixing his hair, wearing his nicest earrings and he had to admit that Seungcheol looked amazing. 

“For the last time baby, you look great! They will love you.” Jeonghan gave him a kiss on the cheek, prompting Jaehwa to do the same as they followed a very enthusiastic Hansol to his class. 

“Why did I know that you were going to be here as well?” Joshua said to Jeonghan as soon as he heard him. 

“I’m here to evaluate you as a teacher. Just how good do you think you are Joshua?” Jeonghan got close to him and squinted. 

“You’re here to see why he picked Seungcheol aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am.” 

“Well then, I’ll make this easier for you and let him go first.” Joshua smiled once more before he returned to his place at the front of his class. 

Hansol was all too eager to go first and he got up from his seat with a big smile on his face, calling Seungcheol over quickly. 

“Break a leg, sexy.” Jeonghan discreetly smacked Seungcheol’s ass as he moved forward. He could see how scandalised Seungcheol looked and he only winked in response, instructing Jaehwa to blow a kiss. 

Hansol held onto Seungcheol’s hand tightly as he stood next to him at the front. Seungcheol looked far too stiff but Jeonghan thought he looked adorable. There were a few gasps heard as Seungcheol took his place and Jeonghan smiled softly to himself, knowing exactly why. 

“Today, I brought my daddy for show and tell.” Hansol smiled at Seungcheol, motioning for him to introduce himself. 

“Hello, I’m Hansol’s father, Choi Seungcheol.” He sounded nervous and Jeonghan gave him a thumbs up from the back, mouthing a ‘go daddy!’ Earning himself a glare from Joshua. It made Seungcheol smile and so really he had done his part, no matter how inappropriate. 

“I brought him here today because he’s someone I really treasure.”

Oh. 

Jeonghan saw Seungcheol’s features softening as he looked down at their son with the fondest smile ever. He wasn’t sure where Hansol had learned that word but he was glad he did. 

“I know all of you think he’s scary because of his tattoos and piercings”

Wait these little punks thought Seungcheol was scary. His Seungcheol? Seungcheol’s face fell at the comment and Jeonghan felt his breath hitch. Was this really good for him? 

“but he’s really not, he’s like a puppy. Or a bunny.” Hansol spoke again and Jeonghan was slightly placated, sure that he would take care of it. 

“My daddy had tattoos because they make him happy. He gets one for important things, for people he loves and they look so cool on him. He’s a great artist! He draws with me all time and so he’s really good at doing tattoos too!” Hansol’s words weren’t all pronounced perfectly but Jeonghan could see that he was trying his hardest. And even with his stutters and mispronounced words he was getting his point across. 

“He only looks scary cause he’s so big but that’s cause he goes to the gym a lot and so he has a lot of muscles and he’s really strong! He can lift our whole couch!” 

The fond look had returned to Seungcheol’s face, eyes watering as he continued to listen to Hansol talk. Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t ready eyed.

“He cries a lot too, he cries when my little sister and I get hurt, he cries when appa is mad at him! He even cries at Disney movies!” Seungcheol was blushing like mad now but it was a look that always suited him. Jeonghan had to resist the urge to walk over and hug them both. 

“And he can bake! And he does puzzles with me and he’s kind of clumsy too! He dropped little sister once too!” 

He what? 

“So what I mean is that even though my daddy looks scary to you, that’s not how he is to me. I think my daddy has the nicest smile and he’s kind to everyone and takes care of everyone and so I love him the most!” Hansol ended with that and turned to give Seungcheol the biggest hug. 

This was a show and tell for kindergarteners. How had he managed to bring them near tears from it was surprising. The kids clapped as Hansol ended his speech and even through the noise he heard Seungcheol tell Hansol that he loved him just as much. 

And if he had to deal with a snotty, teary Seungcheol in the car, no one had to know because after that they both were a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know if 4 year olds talk like this lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the woncheol livestream lol

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jeonghan turned to look at Seungcheol as soon as he had stepped off the last stair,a backpack slung over his shoulder and a keyboard and mouse in hand. 

“It’s game night.” Seungcheol said hesitantly, knowing fully well what was coming next. “With the boys.” 

“For my own sanity I will pretend you did not just say that.” Jeonghan sighed and put down the bottle he was holding and Seungcheol laughed at his reaction freely. Jeonghan has always said that he was far too old to be saying things like that but Seungcheol never agreed. 

“Also you can’t go anywhere today because I have a night shift at the hospital and you need to take care of Jaehwa.” Jeonghan came closer and pet his head, already trying to soothe him before he could whine at that. 

“I thought the kids were at my mom’s house?” 

“No, Hansol is at your mom’s house. Jaehwa is sleeping upstairs because you and I both know that she can’t stay overnight!” Jeonghan said as a matter of fact and Seungcheol had no choice but to agree with him. Jaehwa found it absolutely impossible to sleep in new places and that usually resulted in a very cranky, very tired child and after multiple bad experiences they had decided to give up on that for now.

“But baby! Everyone is waiting for me!” Whining wouldn’t work. He knew that but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. 

“And there is a kid in the hospital waiting for me so there’s really no argument in this, is there?” Jeonghan crossed his arms in front of his chest, jaw locked and eyes narrowed. Seungcheol didn’t want to argue any further if he was being honest.

So instead he chose to accept it, staring dejectedly down at his keyboard. He’d wanted to play so bad. 

And maybe there was a way he still could.

* * *

“You brought your daughter to game night?” Was the first thing that had left Mingyu’s mouth as soon as he had stepped down into the garage of Wonwoo’s house. 

“Don’t say ‘your daughter’ like that! That’s our niece!” Jihoon threw a slipper at him from where he was sitting on the sofa. Seungcheol was thankful for that. 

“I mean no offense! You know that right, Jae? Oh she’s asleep.” 

She was asleep, curled up against Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol had spent twenty minutes trying to put her to sleep and now Mingyu was here shouting next to her. This wouldn’t do at all. 

“Jeonghan had to go to work and it was either bring the baby or don’t come at all and you don’t understand how much I need to play!” Seungcheol whined, throwing the baby bag on to the couch next to Jihoon. It caused Jaehwa to shift, a little whine escaping her mouth and he could have sworn no one in the room even breathed for that moment. 

Thankfully she shifted her head to the other side and fell right back to sleep. Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief and then as slowly as he could, placed Jaehwa down onto the couch. 

“I don’t understand why you’re like this over a game. You’re almost thirty!” Jihoon huffed and helped put a blanket over the sleeping baby! 

“I’m only twenty eight and when you have kids you’ll understand how much even a single game means!” Seungcheol whisper shouted at his best friend. 

“I do have a kid!” Jihoon smacked him atop the head and Seungcheol recoiled with a look of hurt on his face.

“One kid is nothing! Have another and then we’ll talk.” 

“If you guys are done arguing can we play this game already?” Wonwoo called out from where he was sitting in front of his computer. 

“You can go first, Mingyu and I will watch over her.” Jihoon said with a sigh and Seungcheol was so elated that he didn’t stop himself from giving a kiss on the head. Jihoon squawked And flailed but Seungcheol has already run off to occupy the other PC.

* * *

He won’t ever admit to it openly but gaming makes him happy. He likes to think he’s good at it and winning always feels so good. 

Besides he wasn’t really allowed to play games with violence ever since Hansol had turned three. They couldn’t have him learning anything like that at home, they were good parents. 

So Seungcheol took his time with these few rounds, trying to get as many kills as he could, blowing up whatever he could. It carried on like that for a few rounds before Wonwoo and he decided to take this seriously and actually try to win. 

They were a good team, they worked well together even if Wonwoo’s driving was abysmal. And somehow they had managed to make it to the top ten before there was a loud cry in the room and Seungcheol was immediately aware of what had happened. 

Luckily for him, Jihoon, sweet angel Jìhoon, had stood up from his place to bring Jaehwa to him. She wasn’t crying yet but Seungcheol knew she needed comforting after waking up from a nap. 

And that was how he found himself with his baby in his lap, nuzzling into his chest, still a little drowsy. The game had only progressed and even as tensions rose, Wonwoo had managed to throw a bomb at Seungcheol. They were a team and it didn’t make a difference but Seungcheol was never one to back away from a challenge. 

So he did the next best thing. He threw a frying pan at his teammate and Jaehwa laughed despite not knowing what was happening. A double win.

She was a little more awake now, resting against his chest as she observed the screen. Seungcheol knew he shouldn’t let her see this but it wasn’t like she could understand what was happening. She looked amazed by the lights and the loud noises, eyes wide and bright, little giggles leaving her mouth each time Seungcheol jerked a little and he had to admit he was enjoying her reactions far more. 

However it was this messing around that had them distracted and before he knew it he was being shot at from behind and his character was dead. If there was anything Seungcheol hated it was losing and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning from frustration. Third place sucked. 

“Fuck, man! We got so close this time.” Seungcheol said loudly, forgetting for a moment about his own child on his lap. 

“Phuck.” The cutest voice ever was heard but Seungcheol felt his heart stop with it and he prayed that it was Wonwoo who had chosen to imitate a child. 

“Phuck, daddy.”

But of course Wonwoo couldn’t sound that cute and it was his precious baby angel that had said that ugly. She only knew a total of five words and her sixth one turned out to be a profanity. Fuck daddy indeed! 

“Oh God, that was adorable.” Wonwoo said from beside him, smiling at the little girl. 

“Stop! Don’t encourage her! This is all your fault!” 

“My fault? How?” 

“You distracted me! We could have won but we didn’t and now jeonghan will skin me alive and I’ll make sure you go down with me!” Seungcheol glared at him and Jaehwa squealed in his lap, obviously enjoying herself too much. 

“Why are you guys yelling so much?” Jihoon questioned from the other side of the room where he and Mingyu were immersed in a game of cards. 

“They’re playing a game, they’re always shouting!” Mingyu supplied helpfully. 

“Phuck!” Jaehwa said it even louder this time and with there being less noise this time the other two heard it perfectly as well. 

“Oh God, Hyung you’re fucked.” 

“Mingyu!” All three of them cried at him and he held his hands up in defeat. 

“What? She knows all the bad words already!”

“Stop repeating it!”

As Wonwoo and Mingyu got into an argument of their own, he sat Jaehwa in front of him so she would be facing him. 

“Hey, princess. Daddy said a bad word just now and you can’t say it okay? Say apple instead!” He tried explaining it to her with exaggerated actions, pointing to her and then at himself and then making a cross with his arms. 

But of course there was no reasoning with a one year old and he had to prepare to face the consequences. 

“That’s never going to work! The best bet we have right now is to teach her something new so she’ll forget about this.” Jihoon, the only friend who actually cared about him, spoke up and Seungcheol agreed that it was a good idea. 

“Oh let’s teach her to say Appa, that’ll make Jeonghan happy!” Seungcheol sat her down on the couch once more, all of them sitting before her to teach her a new word. 

“Jae can you say Appa?” 

“Phuck.” 

“No, baby say Appa!” 

“Phuck!” 

“Appa!”

“Apple.” Well at least it wasn’t a bad word. 

“Apple Phuck.” 

All four men groaned and Jaehwa clapped her hands at their pain. Seungcheol wondered if his daughter was evil.

* * *

The next two hours of ‘game night’ went by like this. Trying to distract Jaehwa and teach her something new but nothing had worked, not even bribing her with chocolate. 

Seungcheol chose to leave it at that and he headed home hoping that she would forget the word by the morning. 

But of course things never go his way and as soon as he steps into the house he is faced with his husband, lounging on the couch, home from work at least twelve hours early. 

“Baby, what are you doing back so soon?” Was the first thing Seungcheol said to him. No greetings, no how was your day. 

“The other doctor came back on time so I was able to leave but wow I thought you would be more excited to see me.” Jeonghan gave him a small smile, pretending to be offended by Seungcheol’s behaviour. 

“You know that’s not-“ 

“Appa!” A little voice cut him off again and he could practically see Jeonghan melting. 

“Oh my goodness! Baby did you say Appa?” Jeonghan cake over quickly to take her into his arms, repeatedly kissing her cheeks in happiness. Perhaps Jaehwa has understood some of what they said, she was smart for her age. 

But just as Seungcheol thought he was in the clear, everything was ruined. 

“Appa phuck!” 

Jeonghan stopped all movement and Seungcheol genuinely feared for his life. 

“Look baby before you get upset just know that she picked it up when I said it accidentally and I tried to tell her to stop! I even taught her how to say other words just so she could forget and I’m sorry!” It came out all at once but Seungcheol did honestly feel guilty and making Jeonghan upset was the last thing he wanted to do. 

To his complete surprise all he got in return was a laugh. 

“It’s so cute the way she says it.” 

“Jeonghan, sweetie, excuse me but have you lost your mind? Why are you not mad?” To say Seungcheol was confused was an understatement. 

“Seungcheol she’s a year old, she repeats everything these days and I know for a fact that I have let myself slip up dozens of times! You just got unlucky!” Seungcheol really wasn’t believing what he was hearing. 

“Besides I think it’s adorable that you taught her to say Appa. For that you’re forgiven!” Jeonghan came up to press a kiss on to his cheek. 

Seungcheol was still stunned by how this had played out but he was so relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one who slipped up like this. It was reassuring. 

And as Jeonghan walked to their bedroom all Seungcheol could hear was a mix of ‘Appa’ and ‘phuck’

God, he really hoped she forgets this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 5 am and I haven’t checked this for mistakes :( please excuse any errors you see. I’ll fix them in the morning :)

Jeonghan didn’t want to seem complaining or ungrateful but it was no secret that their house was far too small for four people. 

It was only meant to be a temporary home when they moved in. Hansol was barely a year old and it was close to their parents, so it seemed like a good choice then. 

They really were only meant to stay for a year at the most but then Jaehwa was born and they couldn’t move with a newborn. 

They only had two rooms, with both kids sharing one. Between Hansol’s bed and Jaehwa’s crib there barely was any room left for them to play. This led to most of their toys cluttered around the living room and it was a  _ complete  _ mess. 

Growing children needed room to actually grow and for now all their kids had was a playmat occupying the place that wasn’t covered by the couch in the living room. 

It all got worse when they added a dog to the mix 

Jeonghan had been against it, he really  _ really _ had been. 

It wasn’t because he hated dogs, it was quite the opposite of that. He loved dogs but they had absolutely no place for a dog at the moment, especially not with how young their kids were. 

But of course he was outnumbered and after  _ one _ trip to see the dogs in one of the shelters managed by his in-laws, they had come home with one of their own. He had given in because there wasn’t any way to resist the pouts of the Choi’s. This included his mother in law who seemed frazzled by the number of puppies she had to find a home for. 

Maybe, Jeonghan agreed to show off what a good son in law he was.  _ Maybe _ . 

But it was also because Jaehwa had already named one of them and Jeonghan knew it would be hard for her to let go. Especially when the puppy’s name was one of the first words she had said. 

So now they were a family of five because Seungcheol insisted that  _ Kkuma _ was their daughter as well. Jeonghan wanted to argue but he couldn’t because Seungcheol was not going to be deterred. 

So now they had  _ two _ daughters and both of them had his husband wrapped around their tiny fingers. 

* * *

Now it wasn’t like Jeonghan didn’t like Kkuma. He liked her just fine, she wasn’t too rambunctious and she was definitely cute. The problem was, however, that this dog  _ hated  _ him.

_ “She doesn’t like you cause you’re mean to her, appa.” _ Hansol has supplied helpfully and while Jeonghan appreciated his honesty, he couldn’t believe it. 

Jeonghan couldn’t understand it. 

Yes, he had been against adopting her. 

And yes, he did often glare at her for taking Seungcheol's attention. 

And yeah, maybe he did try to see if he could give her a ponytail. 

So what? 

Okay, maybe it was a big deal and he could be nicer but he couldn’t stand the thought of not getting attention as soon as he got home. 

Another thing that bothered him was that there was barely any room in this house and their dog needed space. 

It really was so difficult. 

But they just had to accept it. 

* * *

On Monday, eight thirty am, Jeonghan got a very vague text from Seungcheol when he just started his shift. 

_ Our daughter is sick.  _

Jeonghan was immediately worried. He was ready to get up and bolt out the door at just the thought of his beautiful baby girl being sick and miserable. 

But not a second later another text came in. With an image attached this time. 

Of Kkuma. Not their human daughter like Jeonghan had thought. 

_  
You need to be more specific,Seungcheol  _

It was all he wrote back before choosing to call his husband because as much as he believed the dog was a gremlin, he had come to like her. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, ever. 

_ Maybe she was their daughter.  _

“Baby, I’m telling you something is wrong. She’s not moving a lot, she’s sad and she won’t let me touch her! Not even the kids!” Seungcheol sounded completely frazzled on the phone and Jeonghan wished he could hug him right now, assure him that it would be okay. 

“Seungcheol. Sweetie, I need you to calm down. She probably just has a cold or something.” Jeonghan didn’t know much about caring for dogs but how different could this be from humans, right?

“Keep an eye on her for the time being and get her to eat something. I’ll book an appointment with the vet. We’ll drop the kids off at my mom’s and we can take her as soon as possible.” He hoped this was enough for now. That it would stop Seungcheol from thinking himself into a hole. 

“Yeah, Okay. Can you come home early, please?” It sounded more like a plea than anything and Jeonghan heaved a sigh. 

“I’ll try my best. Don’t worry.”

* * *

To say Seungcheol had been worried on the drive to the vet’s clinic was an understatement. He had sat in the passenger's seat, leg bouncing continuously as he bit his nails, looking back at the dog sleeping in her cage a little too frequently. 

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said quietly, reaching out to place a hand on his thigh. Touch was something he needed when he was like this. It calmed him and that was the least Jeonghan could do. 

“It’ll be okay.” He kept reassuring him as best as he could but he wasn’t sure of this either. Kkuma didn’t look like she was in the best shape, her eyes were droopy and she had barely moved since they put her in the car. 

It was worrying but he had to stay strong for Seungcheol. 

* * *

“I’m sorry ma’am, what did you say?” Seungcheol looked at the vet with wide eyes. Jeonghan would have done the same but he was a little too occupied with Seungcheol’s reaction. 

“Your dog is pregnant.” She said again with a wide smile and Jeonghan let out a sigh of disbelief. Kkuma had been with them for only two months and had somehow ended up like this. It was quite amusing. 

Jeonghan didn’t know if he should scold her or sympathise.   
  


Kkuma let out a whine as soon Seungcheol looked at her and yeah, maybe Jeonghan did admire her. 

* * *

“Oh God, Hannie, what are we going to do? I’m only thirty and I’m gonna be grandad.” Jeonghan was surprised by how Seungcheol was actually crying over his dog being pregnant. It was quite amusing and he would definitely tease him if he didn’t know how genuine this reaction was. 

“Who do you think the dad is? Should we ask for child support?” Jeonghan himself was pretty calm about the whole thing, a large part of him was just glad that there was nothing actually wrong with their puppy. 

“I don’t need child support! I need  _ emotional  _ support!” Seungcheol wailed loudly and Jeonghan cooed at him, reaching out with a tissue to wipe his nose, much like he would do with his children. 

Kkuma seemed rather amused by this whole situation, her head tilted cutely to the side as she looked at Seungcheol from her seat at the back. 

“Why are you so calm about this?” Seungcheol mumbled once Jeonghan was done cleaning his face. His mouth was set into a massive pout and Jeonghan couldn’t stop himself from placing a kiss on his lips, a hand stroking his hair back. Seungcheol really was so cute. 

“I don’t know. It’s not like she did it on purpose. Even though we can’t be sure of that with this little devil.” Jeonghan shrugged and then turned back to look at Kkuma accusingly. The dog only barked at him in return, as if to defend herself and Jeonghan blew a kiss her way. He did like her. 

“Don’t say that.” 

“I’m just kidding!”

“We don’t have room in our house.” Seungcheol said quietly and this time Jeonghan lifted himself up from his seat and into Seungcheol’s lap. 

“And maybe this is a sign that we should start looking for a better one.” Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol’s cheek. He really looked pitiful. 

“I’m not saying it will be easy but we still have enough for an estimated down payment.” They really had been putting money aside for this for a while now but even now it wasn’t enough. It was hard to save with the way they were living currently. Diapers were more expensive than you would assume. 

“We haven’t even looked at houses yet.” Seungcheol locked eyes with him and he nodded in agreement. 

“That’s true but we still have time. We don’t have to rush but it’s high time we start trying to move.” 

Seungcheol laughed at that and gave his hips a squeeze. 

“I would kiss you but Kkuma is here.” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan groaned. Kkuma barked at him right at that moment, as if to mock him and he kissed Seungcheol hard just to spite her. 

* * *

That night when everyone had gone to bed, Jeonghan had sat on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea and the quiet when Kkuma came to sit next to him. 

She rested a head on his thigh and slumped against him. It made Jeonghan’s heart do weird things. 

It was nice to be chosen. 

“You must be nervous, huh?” He started, using his free hand to pet her head, scratching a little under her ears. She nuzzled into him more and he took that as a yes. 

“Being a parent can be hard, I’m not gonna lie. I was nervous when your siblings were born too but I’m sure you’ll be a good mother.” He pet her head once more, looking at her with a certain fondness he had never known he held for her. 

In return, Kkuma let out a little bark and licked his hand. Was it a thank you? 

“You’re not too bad. Please be nicer to appa.” 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but I just wanted to get something up lol.. I still think it’s cute and I hope you like it as well! Comments are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday To the best boy 🥺

Seungcheol was a regular volunteer at Hansol’s school. He helped out with his class and even the ones above him and since Hansol’s kindergarten was attached to the middle school he often ended up helping with school events along with the other parents. 

Jeonghan supposed this was good for him since he didn’t have many clients in the morning time and it gave him something to do. However he could admit that he was just a little bit jealous of how Hansol and Jaehwa had grown even closer to Seungcheol. Between his shifts at the hospital and the appointments at his clinic he barely had any time to spend with the children. There wasn’t any way to work around it though and he accepted his fate usually. 

But this time it was too much. He needed a break from work and he needed to be with his family. 

Was that really too much to ask for?

“What do you mean we can’t have a family day on Saturday?” This was highly unfair.

“Hansol’s school is having a sports day! I spent a lot of time preparing him and his class fellows for a soccer match!” Seungcheol turned away from the stove, pot in hand, to place some rice on the tray of Jaehwa’s high chair. The little girl lunged at them immediately and Jeonghan cringed a little as a few strands of hair got in her mouth when she tried to stuff it with rice. It was getting too long, they had to make time for a haircut. 

“But what about spending time with me on my day off?” He cried and moved totie Jaehwa’s hair in a ponytail. Huffing a little at the unfairness of the situation.

“You could always come with, you know?” Seungcheol smiled at him, big and pretty and Jeonghan scoffed a little. Pretending to be annoyed when in reality all he felt was happiness when Seungcheol took a hold of his waist to tug him closer. 

“It’ll be fun. You can spend time with us and maybe actually prove to the other parents that I am in fact married.” Seungcheol said with the smile still on his face but his last comment had Jeonghan on high alert. 

Was he really that distant? 

“Yeah, okay I’ll go.” 

* * *

Waking up this early on a Saturday should be illegal. Waking up kids from their peaceful slumber, just as punishable. But here Jeonghan was petting Hansol’s hair at seven am in the morning to beget him ready for his sports day. 

He had left Seungcheol with the more difficult task of dressing Jaehwa without waking her up. They had to do that more often than you would think and Seungcheol was quite the pro now. 

And luckily for Jeonghan, Hansol was the perfect little boy and was up in mere seconds, excited for the day ahead of him. Jeonghan supposes waking up early wasn’t too bad if he got to see this sight. 

“Kkuma, I’m sorry you can’t go with us.” He heard Seungcheol say from the hallway, a little too loud and he hoped that he hadn’t woken Jaehwa up. She needed her sleep more than anything, Jeonghan did not want to be carrying a screaming child around today. 

“Daddy! Let’s go!” Hansol screamed as he ran out into the hall, tracksuit pants not even pulled all the way up. Jeonghan sighed, so much for being quiet.

Luckily for him though, when he met seungcheol at the door Jaehwa was still asleep, looking tiny against his chest. It made Jeonghan’s heart sing if he was being honest, Seungcheol was such a good father. 

However his choice of clothing was questionable. 

“Honey, are you sure that’s what you want to wear?” Jeonghan took a second to  _ look _ at seungcheol. He was wearing track pants and a  _ muscle tee.  _ Out of all the clothing items in the world seungcheol had chosen to wear something that showed off his biceps and his thighs. And while that was a complete treat for Jeonghan, he didn’t want it to be for the other parents there. 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol said with conviction after looking down once. “I have to run around with the kid quite a lot.” 

Well. That was that. 

“Appa, we’re  _ so  _ late!” Hansol cried out dramatically, placing his hands on his cheeks in exasperation and Jeonghan laughed in disbelief. These kids were too much.

“Okay then get in the car.” Jeonghan suggested, watching as his family shuffled out. And he was just about to leave himself when Kkuma appeared at his foot, a pitiful whine leaving her. Jeonghan’s heart hurt just a little. 

“I’m sorry we can’t take you with us, girl. You’re pregnant! You can’t get hurt, or jump too much. Maybe don’t even walk that much.” Jeonghan tried to explain things to her but she just sulked even more. 

“I mean I know it’s not fun, I know exactly how you feel but you’ll have babies soon and it’ll be worth it.” He let her on the head as some sort of reassurance. Jeonghan had long given up on his rivalry with the dog, she had been far nicer to him since she got pregnant and he could do the same in return. But before he could coddle her some more-

“Appaaaaaaa” 

“I’m coming!” 

* * *

Standing out in the sweltering heat definitely wasn’t Jeonghan’s favourite and maybe he was silently brooding under the shade of Joshua’s umbrella, sunglasses set low on his nose. The other man was in charge of a food stall and Jeonghan had decided to help him. 

However right now, he was glaring at the crowd surrounding Seungcheol more than helping. 

“You know standing around doesn’t really help me in any way.” Joshua said after a moment, not looking up from the cupcakes he was arranging. 

“Do you think Seungcheol is hot?” He tilted his head to the side a little to see his best friend sputter and cough. He really was so obvious. 

“What do you mean?” Joshua looked a little like he was in pain. 

“I’m asking if you think seungcheol is hot. I mean those people clearly do.” Jeonghan said just a little bitterly. Joshua followed his gaze and let out a sound of understanding. 

“Yeah he’s got a bit of a fan club here.” Joshua laughed and Jeonghan was offended. What went on when he wasn’t here? Surely these women knew he was married. 

“You mean to say he lets all these people flirt with him when I’m not here?” Jeonghan knew that was far from the truth but right now all he could see was one of the single moms, trailing a hand up and down his husband’s arm and he lost all reason. Did she not see the ring? Did she not see the child strapped to seungcheol’s chest? It was infuriating. 

“I don’t think he lets them. I just think he doesn’t notice. He’s kind of oblivious.” Joshua scoffed as he came to stand by Jeonghan. He sounded so used to this and Jeonghan had half a mind to slap him for not letting seungcheol know of these people’s true intentions. 

“Don’t call him dumb!” 

“I never did! You’re the one who’s dumb.” 

Jeonghan shoved him for real this time, just before a crowd of kids came rushing over and he had to put the sweet smile back on his face. 

* * *

Another thing Jeonghan learned from this trip was that Seungcheol was passionate about his little team of soccer players. A little too passionately would say. 

He witnessed it first hand when Hansol played his first match. Seungcheol hadn’t taken the seat he saved next to him and instead stood on the sidelines. Following the game closely. It was kind of ridiculous if he was being honest. None of the kids were serious about the game and they barely had any control over the ball. 

Surely Seungcheol didn’t have to argue with the coach about a foul. But he did anyway. 

Somehow Jeonghan still felt proud. He wanted Hansol to win too. And Jaehwa seemed to be enjoying it as well. That’s what he interpreted of her excited giggles as she pointed down to seungcheol. Kids were precious. 

However, his fun was ruined when a mom in the crowd stepped out to stand next to seungcheol. Too close, again. Jeonghan did not like to see that. 

And apparently neither did Jaehwa from the way she started to whimper,asking for seungcheol over and over. That gave him the perfect excuse. 

Jeonghan stood from his seat with purpose, staking over to seungcheol with Jaehwa held close to his chest. He would show them. 

“Oh, honey. Our daughter wants you.” Voice purposefully sweet and soft. Seungcheol even seemed a little taken aback but he took Jaehwa easily. Jeonghan smiled in glee and leaned over to press a kiss against seungcheol’s lips. Lingering a little longer just to spite the woman next to them. 

“I’ll see you later.” He said and with that he was off, hips swaying just a little as he went back to his seat, a pleased smile playing on his lips. 

Joshua looked at him and shook his head but Jeonghan was too proud of himself to care about his disapproval. 

* * *

“Appa, did you see me? You saw me, right? I was so cool, wasn’t I?” Hansol was talking non stop on their way home and Jeonghan was answering all his questions with just as much enthusiasm. He truly was so cool today, scoring the winning goal and getting a medal. Jeonghan was proud. 

“Yeah, buddy! You were so cool! Even better than daddy!” He exaggerated even more, laughing when seungcheol slapped a hand on his thighs. 

“Appa, you should come more often! Please!” Hansol asked sweetly and Jaehwa added in with a few babbles of her own. Jeonghan couldn’t say no to that. 

“I guess I’ll have to! I have to keep an eye on your daddy too, huh.” Jeonghan said with a smile, trying to stifle his laugh when seungcheol looked at him with confusion. 

“What does that mean?” Seungcheol questioned and Jeonghan just chose to press a kiss to his fingers and place them on Seungcheol’s lips. He could continue to be oblivious. Jeonghan loved him anyway. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had something better planned for this but I ran out of time. I hope you like this

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add some fluff to this tag. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this and I might make this into a series! 
> 
> Twitter: [dusksvt](http://www.twitter.com/dusksvt?s=09)


End file.
